


Less of a man

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Torture, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Was thinking what it must have been like for beorn in azog's prisons.





	1. Chapter 1

The large man slammed against the iron bars of his cell. Pulling with all his strength to get to the crying woman being dragged away to another room by Azog the defiler. "NO!" he roared but was answered by the pale orcs loud command towards one of his underlings to begin. Beorn screamed out in pain when the whip connected with his back setting the skin into a burning agony. Falling to his knees as the lashes continued he stared at the door that his mate had been pulled behind. His vision becoming blurry he collapsed to the ground not being able to stay awake through the pain. 

Waking up everything was silent. Beorn gave a groan at the pain in his back but sat up. Looking down the hall there was no orc in sight. Turning his head his heart fell to his stomach when he saw the small figure laying in the middle of the cell. Crawling over to her he was stopped suddenly by the chains at his wrists. "y/n? Y/n wake up." when she did not move he reached out for her, the metal shackle cutting into his skin making blood drip to the stone floor. Growling he just did reach her ankle and tugged her to him. 

Moving to hold her in his lap he looked down to see her unconscious. Around her eye had been busted open, her nose was bleeding and her lip was bleeding. There was a dark bruise on her throat from were Azog had dragged her by the collar placed around her neck. He saw the old gashes and bruises that littered her body before but noticed there were new ones as well.

Gently lifting the dirty rags she was forced to wear he saw the quickly forming bruises on her breasts. Beorn's breaths picked up some and his eyes held a deep rage when he saw the bite mark on her left breast. Moving his hands down he lifted the material to see blood on her inner thighs. More hand prints littered her hips making it very clear what Azog had done to her. Beorn growled deep in his throat, he shook with anger, the grip on her becoming harder. 

A soft whimper of pain met his ears snapping him out of his clouded rage. Looking down he saw that his claws had came out of the tips of his fingers and were now digging into her skin. Snatching his hand back he looked down to see she had woken up and was looking at him with fear in her e/c eyes. 

Laying her back down Beorn moved to stand. Pacing around the cage he tried to calm down. Azog knew what he had done, by mating with a skin changers female he had unbound them as mates. Beorn roared out, slamming his fists against the stone wall. How low he had fallen. To be chained up in a cage. His mate beaten and raped and him unable to do anything about it. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek he looked down at the floor. 

"y...you don't have t...to love me an...anymore. I un..under.. Stand. " y/n whimpered softly through a sob. Hearing those words pass his female's lips he furrowed his brows and turned to see her curled up in a ball, crying. 

They had only been married a few months when the orcs came to their village. They had yet to conceive a child in that time. As much as Beorn wanted a child he found it to be a blessing that they hadn't. He knew he would not be able to go on if he had to watch his cub be killed. 

Slowly making his way back over to her he sat beside her and lifted her into his arms. Hugging her smaller form he nuzzled into her neck and pet the back of her head. "i will always love you. Don't you ever think that i would not want you." he told her in a deep but gentle voice. She said nothing only held onto him as tight as she could. She cried into his shoulder and heard as he began to hum. Slowly her crying slowed as she listened to the same tune he had hummed to her on their wedding night. 

Beorn leaned against the stone wall holding his now sleeping mate in his arms. She still sniffled every now and then but other than that he had calmed her nerves. Hearing the hall door open Beorn looked to see an orc coming to his cage door. The bear tightened his grip on his mate and let out a low growl making the orc throw in a loaf of moldy bread and quickly shut the door back. 

Beorn watched as the door shut, or at least the orc thought it had shut. But moving until the orc had left the hall Beorn placed y/n on the ground and got up to go to the slightly open cage door. Taking a deep breath he went back to his mate. Bending down he gently shook her awake. "y/n darling wake up... " he whispered.  Seeing her eyes flutter open he gave her a smile. "we are leaving here now." 

Beorn gruntted as he pulled on the chains with all his strength. Hearing the straining metal, then they snapped. Looking to his female he saw her give him a small smile of hope. He knew he could shift with just the shackle on but looking at the metal collar around y/n's neck he knew she would not be able to. This worried him he would be able to fight his way out as the bear but she would be vulnerable in her human form. 

Knitting his brows he went to her and inspected the collar. Looking for any way to get it off of her. Seeing none he growled. Looking down y/n felt a tear roll down her cheek. Quickly whipping them away she looked up and cupped his bearded cheek. "you must go Beorn." she told him in a whisper making his eyes shoot up to meet hers. "no... I will not leave you."  he says, his voice stern. "aye you will. We both know that I'm not going to make it out of here. I can't shift..." "then i will carry you." he said but saw as she just shook her head. "you will not be able to fight with me on your back." 

Beorn felt as the tears fell like rivers from his eyes. Shaking his head he let her pull him to her breast. Petting his head she bit her lower lip as she felt it quiver. Swallowing her sobs she kissed the top of his mane. "go now Beorn. Before it is too late."  she told him. Never had she ordered him to do anything until now. Lifting his chin she kissed his lips with all the love she had for him. When they pulled apart he ran his nose up her cheek.  Looking her in the eye he saw as she forced a smile. "I love you." he told her with a sob "and i love you." 

Standing he looked between her and the door. "go." she told him once more and with that Beorn shifted into his bear form. Taking a deep breath he charged out into the hall. Orcs soon came running towards the loud noise, standing in fear at the sight of the huge black bear. Y/n watched as her husband ripped the orcs to shreds. Taking one last glance at her he gave a loud roar before running from the fortress.

Y/n listened from the now empty cell as orcs screamed and wags howled. She let the tears she had been holding in fall freely now. Curling up to help keep warm she hummed the same time Beorn had always honest when she was upset. Hearing the loud roar of Beorn's bear she gave a sad smile, he had done it. He was free. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the person that requested a second part. thank you.

Beorn watched the dark castle from where he hide in the bushes. Seeing another group of orcs leaving the fortress he let out a deep growl. Most had left over the past week. They all seemed too be moving east, where exactly he did not know. He hadn't seen them move Y/n with them and just knew she was still there. He only prayed she was still alive. Moving over towards the fortress he listened for any sign of the orcs but found none. Beorn found himself shaking as he walked back to the cell he had been kept in for over two years. Anyone else would say he was a fool for going back but he refused to live free while his mate was still imprisoned. Getting to the cell he did not see her and felt as his heart dropped. Had he fallen asleep and missed them taking her away. No, he had not slept in days. Searching the castle he got to a large iron door. He knew very well where that door went. It was the fighting pit, the room he had fought and killed so many of his own kind in. The room where Azog had discovered his biggest weakness.

_He had just finished fighting one the members from his clan and turned his head as the loser was killed. Like every time before Beorn waited to be led back to his cage but this time another was thrown into the pit. Hearing a thud as the person was thrown to the ground before him he turned to look at his next opponent. The large black bear froze when he stared down at his wife. She was wearing nothing but rags and had a metal collar locked around her neck. She was wounded and skinny. Her body was slow looking back up at him showing just how weak she had grown. Meeting her eyes he saw fear and heartbreak in them. When a dull sword was thrown in front of her Beorn snapped out of his thoughts. Looking to the pale orc in fury, Azog knew she had no chance against him. That was when Beorn realized this wasn't a fight, it was an execution. Azog wanted him to kill her._

_Looking back at his mate he saw she had not moved to grab the sword. She sat on her knees looking down at the ground. Her lip trembled and her hands shook. "Please... Beorn ju...just make it quick." She whispered so low he could barely hear it. The bear felt as his heart broke. Hearing a loud yell, he turned to see Azog pointing at y/n and yelling out a command he knew all to well, "Kill". When Beorn made no sign of following his orders Azog took in an angry breath and brought the whip down on his back. Roaring out in pain he heard y/n whimper. "Just do it, Beorn.... It's okay." Wincing he felt as a tear soaked into his fur. Feeling the whip land on his back again he raised his paw, ready to swipe. Her whole body trembled as she waited for him to strike. "I love you." She whimpered softly. Beorn brought his paw down. Wrapping it around her small frame he pulled her to him. She was shocked by the movement and looked up at him to see standing tall above her, staring down Azog. Y/n let out a sob at what he had just done. She knew now that Azog would show him no mercy. He had defied a order, a order to kill his mate. Nuzzling into the thick fur that covered his front leg she held onto him as tight as she could, knowing that this very well may be the last time she saw him again._

_Beorn felt as his female clung onto his leg, heard her crying. Seeing Azog let out angry breaths as he yelled out the command again. When Beorn still did not move he dropped the whip to the ground before making his way over to the mates. Waving his hand Beorn saw as others also advanced towards them. When he felt a sharp pain in his back leg he turned to swipe at the orc that had stabbed him. Next thing he knew a dozen orcs were attacking him from all different sides. He tried with all his might to keep y/n safe underneath of him. But soon he felt as she was ripped away from his leg. Hearing her scream he swung his head to see her being held by the collar by none other than Azog himself. Beorn went to charge at him but stopped imminently when he saw azog move his blade to her throat. Beorn watched as a small amount of blood rolled down from her neck as the blade cut into her. Roaring at the filth Beorn saw as he gave an evil smile. Beorn shook with rage when he licked up the side of her throat and face, smirking at the anger it caused him. Azog nod Beorn next felt as the others began to whip him. "NOOOOO PLEASE STOP!" he heard his female scream. Not being able to move in fear Azog would hurt his mate he soon fell to the floor and shifted back into his man form. He shook with pain as he raised his head up to look at y/n. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him. Too weak to fight back he let the orcs drag him back to his cage. Giving a groan as he was dropped to the ground he was surprised when y/n was thrown in beside him._

_Not caring if Azog saw y/n crawled over to her male. Feeling her lift his head he opened his eyes to see she had layed his head in her lap. She was crying as she looked over his wounds, "You stupid stupid man. Why didn't you just kill me." she sobbed. Bringing his shaking hand up, he stroked her cheek and gave her a smile. "Because I love you." he said in a weak voice. Letting out a sob she layed her forehead against his cheek, hugging him as best she could._

Taking a deep breath Beorn pushed open the doors and looked inside. What he saw made his knees buckle and he had to force himself to stand. In the middle of the room was his y/n. She was hanging by a chain attached to her wrists. She was completely nude showing all the marks over her body. Her back was covered in lash marks along with most of her bottom and thighs. Cuts ranging in size scattered the rest of her body, mixing in with the dark bruises. Quickly gong over to her he wrapped his arm around her thighs to lift her. Unhooking the chain from the hook he felt as her arms fell against his back. Moving to sit on his knees he held her in his arms. Tears fell like rivers from his eyes as he pressed his ear to her breast. Hearing nothing he let out a sob. "NO!" Nuzzling his face into her neck he cried, "Come on my love, Breath... come back.. please come back." he sobbed. Beorn sat holding her limp body. Rocking her back and forth begging for her to return to him. Suddenly he heard a gasp and snapped his head back to look down at her. She coughed as air flooded her lungs before letting out a cry. "shhh. Hush my darling. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay." Beorn purred to her.

Lifting her up he quickly made his way out of the evil place. Going back to the cave he had been staying in for the past few days he layed her down on the small bed of leaves and grass. He saw as her body shook and went quickly to the small stream to fill his hands with water. Coming back into the cave he lifted her head and slowly poured the water into her mouth. When she had drank four palm fulls he layed down beside her. Feeling her skin freezing he knew he had to warm her fast. Shifting into his bear form he layed with her in the nook of his side. He didn't lay his paw over her in fear he would hurt her. Soon he felt as she stopped her shivering and moved his head to look down at her. He had never been more afraid in all his life. Licking at her wounds he tried his best to clean them. When he could do no more he layed his head above hers and listened to her raged breathing. Praying she would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Beorn looked down in fear at his trembling mate. Her skin and lips were a lighter tent than normal and she was covered in a cold sweat. Placing his palm over her forehead he could easily tell she had a fever. Running his hands through his hair he let out a groan. He was lost at what to do for her. He didn't have to be a healer to know she wouldn't live much longer. Jumping up he heard her give a whimper at the loss of his heat. "It will be alright my love... I'm going to go find some herbs to make you better." He cooed to her before leaving the small cave he had hidden them in.

He had looked around the forest for a little over an hour and saw nothing that he thought would work. Going back to the cave he looked in to see his mate gone. Panic set in as he searched for where she had gone. Knowing she was too injured to even stay awake he knew something must have taken her. Smelling around he quickly found her scent and began to follow it.

Arriving at a small house of sorts he saw many small animals about. There was smoke coming from the chimney letting him know there was in fact someone living here. Looking in the window of the home he saw no one there. Hearing a crunching sound he slapped his head in the direction it came. Looking behind the house he saw a barn that was almost as big as the home. Hearing movement coming from the inside he moved over to look through the small crack in the door. He saw a small person sitting on the floor  that was covered in a thick layer of hay with his back turned to him. 

When a soft whimper filled the room Beorn have a growl. That was the sound of his mate, this man was hurting her. Busting open the door Beorn saw as the man jumped and let out a small scream. Beorn looked at the floor to see his mate laying in the hay with a blanket thrown over her nude form. Growing he looked at the man but stopped when he held up his hands "I mean no harm... I'm a wizard... And more importantly a healer. I take it she is yours and I apologize for taking her from where you had left her but I heard her crying and saw she needed help..." 

When Beorn said nothing he nodded to the bowl of mixed herbs in his hands. "I have made a paste for her wounds, it will help fight off the infection in her blood if it is alright with you."  When Beorn nodded the man smiled and went to work. There were many wounds to cover on her but with time they all were cleaned before being bandaged. When Radagast got to her lower leg he stopped and looked to Beorn who now sat beside him. "Her leg is broken... It will need to be reset in order to heal properly." He told him. Letting out a deep breath Beorn again nodded. "Alright place your hands here in her leg... Now when I say pull out and then push down." He told Beorn moving to hold her upper leg. "Now." He said and Beorn quickly did as he said.

Hearing a loud crack before the room was filled with a high pitched scream. Y/n cried out and tried with all her might to move away from the people causing her pain. As soon as the bone was set Beorn quickly moved to hold her still. Petting her head he layer his forehead against hers and hummed. Looking at the scene in front of him Radagast furrowed his brows at the thought of what the two could have been through. Getting up he went to fetch them some things.

When Beorn had gotten her back to sleep he looked up to see the man sitting a large pile of blankets in front of them beside a bucket of water and a large plate of food. Beorn could do nothing but stare in shock at the sign of kindness he had almost forgotten. Looking back up Radagast saw the large man shake his head. "I have nothing to give you for your kindness..." Tilting his head to the side Radagast sighed. "I do not expect anything in return... I do not know what you have been through but I will help you and your wife all that I can.... Now there is a hot spring not too far from here that you may use if you wish but I will say that she needs to keep that paste on her wounds for the next few days. If you would like I can show you how to make it so after you bathe her you can re apply it." 

When he nodded Radagast smiled and went to leave them " if you need anything tell the rabbits and they will come get me... My name is Radagast by the way." He said as he got to the door. Looking up Beorn took a deep breath. "Beorn." 


	4. Chapter 4

Beorn carefully cradled his still injured mate in his arms. Stepping into the warm water he hissed out when the way burned his wounds but all was forgotten when he heard his female's cry. His wounds were nothing compared to hers. He wasn't that surprised when the water around them turned a brownish red. Sitting on the bottom ledge he held y/n with one arm while he grabbed the soap and rag with the other. Making a thick lather he brought it to her shoulders and began the slow process of washing her. 

By the time he had gotten to her back she had woken up. He gave her a small smile and kissed the corner of her mouth before continuing, holding her tightly in his arms when she tried to get away from the burn of the soap. "Please Beorn no more..." She cried making him bite his lower lip to regain his strength. "I am sorry my love but I have to clean your wounds or they will become infected once again." He told her, his voice shaking no matter how commanding he tried to sound. 

After her whole body was clean he started on his own. She had tried to help him but he just shook his head, she needed to save all the energy she had for healing. The only thing he had allowed her to do was wash his back. Sitting down the rag hheagain grabbed the soap, rubbing it in his hands he created a lather for her hair. It took a total of two washes before her hair was no longer matted with dirt and blood. Looking her over he sighed, on the outside she looked cleaner but there was only one thing left to do.

Moving to make her straddle his lap he pressed his forehead to hers. "I need you to trust me darling. Can you do that?" He asked and saw her face to be contorted into nervousness. When she gave a small nod he took both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them behind her back making her give a whimper. "shh, please don't make this harder than it already is." He begged. Moving his free hand to her sex he felt her flinch away from him and pull on his hand. With a warning look from her male she steadied herself. Laying her head on his shoulder she cried out when his finger pressed into her.

She bit her lower lip and felt as the tears rolled down her cheeks as his fingers rubbed her inner walls. Beorn kept his face hard as he focused on the task at hand. Knowing azog had raped her he had to make sure none of the filth's claim over her remained. Removing his fingers he kissed her head before lifting her up to line up his cock with her entrance. He felt his heart break when he heard her sobbing quietly. He hated causing her pain, physical or mental but it had to be done. As of right now, they were not mates, azog had taken that away from them. And he had to restore it even if she wasn't ready.

"Bite my shoulder it will help." he told her softly before slowly impaling her on him. He groaned out when her teeth sunk into his skin but just pressed a hard kiss to her head.  He knew he was causing her more pain that she was him. Letting go of her wrists he felt her hands grab hold of his back tightly. "It's alright my love, it will be over soon." He cooed to her while he gave her the time to adjust. When he thought she was ready he placed his hands gently on her neck and lower back. Kissing her temple he rocked her hips back and forth on his lap. 

Feeling her nails dig into his back he felt his climax coming. Nudging her hair out of the way with his nose he kissed the skin of her neck, happy that Radagast had been able to remove the collar. "Forgive me my mate." He said in a sad voice. Holding her on his cock he filled her with his seed and sunk his teeth into her neck, claiming her once again as his own. He felt as she screamed out around his own skin. He could feel her muscles clamping down around his cock and knew she had been forced to climax with him. The sound of agony filled his ears, he didn't know if it was from the memory of her rape or his claiming bite but he felt as tears of his own fell from his eyes. 

When he had filled her womb he unlocked his Jaws and placed a light kiss over the bleeding wound. It was only then he realized she was unconscious and let out a sob of his own. Hugging her small firm he placed sad kisses over her head and neck. "I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry." He cried. That we not how he wished there reunion would be. What made him any different than azog, he too had raped her, his wife, his mate. What if she never wanted him again. If it would always be that terrifying for her. He couldn't make her go through that everytime they matted. No he would live childless for the rest of his days than force himself upon her again.

Kissing her cheek he held her tightly as he stood from the water. Carrying her back to the barn Radagast had let them stay in. Ducking down he cradled her add he crawled into the nest like area he had made them. Laying her down he began the processes of rubbing the paste into her wounds before bandaging them. Looking down at her he felt defeated. Some mate he was, couldn't even protect his female. Laying beside her he pulled the cover up over them and pulled her into his arms.

That next day around mid morning two wizards looked in on the two skin changes with pity. "They are so exhausted gandalf, they have both been through so much." Radagast said softly so as not to wake them. "It will take time but I have faith that they will heal both inside and out." The gray wizard said waving his hand, removing the nightmares from their dreams so they could sleep in peace. Radagast smiled when Beorn just pulled his female tighter into his embrace letting out a deep sigh as her scent filled his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Beorn woke with the rays of sunlight hitting his face. Opening his eyes he looked around the small field he had been clearing trees at. He had been sleeping outside since the night after the matting, afraid that he had ruined what he and y/n once shared. So much had happened he did not know if they would ever be the same as they once were. It had been two weeks since he and y/n had escaped the orc prisons and he knew they could not stay in Radagast's barn forever, he needed to get to work building them a home. He had looked around the forest until he came to a small clearing. It would be a fine place to start building a home. It had been almost three hours since he had started before he decided to take a break and go lay under one of the large willow trees he planed on leaving. Closing his eyes he began to drift off when he felt a nudge on his neck and turned swiftly ready to strike. Beorn stopped his attack quickly when he saw a smaller light brown bear standing beside him. He recognized the female bear imminently even after the years it had been since he had seen her, it was his y/n. He was surprised to see her in her bear form, and out of the barn. Bending down she rubbed her cheek against his and he heard her purring. When she pulled back he saw her wobble some and looked to see her holding her injured foot up off the ground slightly. Before he could react she bit down lightly on his ear and gave a tug. Beorn huffed out at her, refusing to play with her in fear he would hurt her more than he already had. Laying his head back down he heard her grunt out and give another tug on his ear. Nothing. When she began biting down to his side he had to fight from joining in. He couldn't play with her, she was already in so much pain and he was allot bigger than her. Giving a small roar she let go. After a few minutes he didn't feel her do anything else and lifted his head to see her limping away, her head hung low. Letting out a sigh he got back up to begin knocking down more trees to help ease his anger at himself.

It was late in the night when he finally decided to go back to the barn for the first time in over a week. Crawling inside he found y/n gone. Panicking he pushed around the hay to find nothing. The small plate of food Radagast had given them had remained untouched, showing him she had not eaten today. Crawling back out of the barn he went and knocked on Radagst's door. Hearing a mumbling before the door opened to reveal the small wizard. "Beorn, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried voice. "Have you seen y/n?" the bear man asked. Knotting his brows Radagast shook his head. "She didn't come back tonight, I thought she was sleeping with you. I saw her going that way earlier today, She said she was going to see you but then when she came back she looked so sad. I tried to talk with her but she said she didn't want to bother me. When I went to bring her something to eat I just figured she was with you." Hearing this Beorn shook his head and looked around for her.  "I have to find her. This is all my fault." He sighed before quickly walking away to go search for his wife. 

Beorn had searched and searched and had never found her. He had followed her tracks to the river and then they disappeared. He had blamed himself for her leaving. If he had not pushed her away when she had played with him that day she would still be with him. He looked for her for months and never found any sign of her. Radagast had informed the elves of mirkwood and they too never found her. Months turned into years and Beorn remand alone. Knowing for sure his mate had died all alone in this evil world. He never took another woman for a wife, even if it meant his race would end. He lived his days working on his homestead, tending to the many animals he had gotten over the years. Not one day went by when he didn't think of her, that he didn't blame himself for her leaving. It was on one of these days when he heard the sound of an orc pack and let out a deep growl. Shifting to his bear form he went towards the sound. Looking over the land he had saw a group of people. Invaders they were and they ran towards his home. Roaring out he went to chase after them. Ready to kill the intruders he payed no attention to the familiar scent that passed by as he ran after them. Watching them flood his house he slammed against the door, trying to bite down on one of them but was unsuccessful when they pushed the door shut on his head. Growling he looked back towards the forest where he could still smell the orc pack, at least they were not inside his home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

y/n held tightly to her side where azog had hit her with his mace. Looking around she listened as the company waited for Bilbo to return. Hearing a scuffling she looked to see the little hobbit running through the bushes. "...There is something else out there." the hafling said making all look to him with worry. "What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked meeting y/n's eyes. "Ye...yes but bigger much bigger." The woman began to have difficulties breathing as she leaned against the rock face. Beorn. Her mate was here. It had been years since she had seen him but not a day went by that she didn't think of him. "There is a house where we might seek refuge..." Gandalf said making Thorin add in. "Who's house, are they friend or foe?" The dwarven king asked "Neither, he will help us or he will kill us." the gray wizard said honestly. "What choice do we have." one of the dwarves said before a loud roar erupted over the land, a sound that she had not heard since he escaped the prisons. "None." Gandalf said. Going to run Thorin noticed y/n not moving and went to her. Looking up to her he knotted his brows, "Come on y/n we have to move." but she only shook her head. "No you go on, I'll be fine." She told him and saw as he went to say something before Gandalf came over. "She will be fine Thorin, come we must hurry." he said. Nodding her head when she saw Thorin's worry he bowed his head and turned to leave. Once they were out of view she quickly climbed into the tree as high as she could. Hearing a pounding she looked down just as the huge black bear ran towards the company. Feeling a sob form in her throat y/n covered her mouth and watched the only man she ever loved. Feeling tears roll down her cheeks she thought back on the last time she had seen him, when she had decided she would not bother him again, so she left.

Beorn had stayed out most of the night, patrolling his lands to make sure /i the orcs kept their distance from his home. Giving a groan he shifted back and headed for his home. Going inside he saw the many sleeping forms in the hay and growled. Wanting sleep he decided to let them stay for the night and retired to his chambers. The next morning he rose before any other and went outside to go chop firewood. It didn't take long for the intruders to start showing themselves. A wizard known as Gandalf the gray, a hobbit and thirteen dwarves all came out of his house. Even though he was not very fond of dwarves he allowed them to stay for breakfast, offering them fruit, bread, milk and honey. He told them about his people and how Azog the defiler had enslaved them for sport. For pleasure. The skin changer always gritted his teeth when having to mention the pale orc, remembering what he had done to his mate. Once they were all fed he saw as the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins from the shire was making a plate of food and looking to Thorin. "Master Beorn, We have another in our company. She is still in the forest and I would like to carry her some food with your permission." Beorn knotted his brows at the dwarf king. "And why didn't the woman come with you?" he asked in a deep voice and saw Gandalf give a light cough around his pipe. "I think it be best if Beorn go..." He said to Bilbo with a nod. "But she doesn't know him and you know how jumpy y/n is of new people." Bilbo said. Hearing his mates name fall from the hobbits lips Beorn became alert, sitting up in his chair and eyeing the hobbit. "What did you say?" he asked in a deep voice causing Bilbo to turn to him in fear. "Bilbo my friend you need not worry. Master Beorn knows our y/n quite well i can assure you." Gandalf told him making the group look towards the skin changer that now was letting out short heavy breaths. Without a word he stood from the chair and left the house.

Beorn stormed around the forest looking for y/n. She was alive. She was here in his lands. Sniffing the air he found her scent and let out a sigh as the smell of his female filled his nose once again. Following it he went to the over look. There she was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling over the side. He could do nothing but stare at her for some time, not really believing she was real. Her hair hung down her back in wild curls ending at her mid back. She was wearing a simple white tunic and brown trousers, both were clearly old and well worn. "Hello Beorn." she said in a soft whisper snapping him out of his daze. He couldn't speak as he slowly walked over to her. When she refused to meet his eyes he felt his temper beginning to flare. "Twelve years! Twelve years I Thought you were dead! I mourned you! After all this time you show up with those dwarves and all you have to say is hello!" he yelled making her flinch. She said nothing at first making him give a loud growl and grab her shoulder to make her face him. "Why did you Leave!?" he yelled making her eyes fill with tears. "Answer me!" he said with a small shake of her shoulders. Looking down when the tears began to roll down her cheeks she felt her lip tremble, "You didn't want me..." she whimpered making his face fall. "...You never came back at night, you slept away from me outside... When I went to try and touch you you got mad... you made it very clear that you didn't want me anymore." she whimpered in voice so sad he could hear hear heart breaking. Hearing those words pass his females lips made all of his anger melt away. Now all he felt was guilt and hatred for himself. Pulling her into his arms he held her as she cried. "I am so sorry my love. I failed you. I never wanted you to leave or feel like I didn't love you. I was so afraid that i would hurt you or that I had ruined what we had that I distanced myself from you." he mumbled into her neck. 

The two sat there for a while both holding each other for the first time in years. "Why didn't you go with the others when they went to my home?" he asked, holding her to his chest. "I didn't want to intrude in case..." She stopped making Beorn halt in his playing with her hair. "In case what?" he asked "In case you had a family." she whispered. Moving his finger under his chin he made her look at him. "You are my family." he told her gently before moving his lips closer to hers. Sealing his over hers he couldn't help the growl that left his throat, how he had missed her. Hearing another growl other than her mates she broke from the kiss to look over her shoulder. What she saw made all the color leave her face. There on a white warg was Azog the defiler. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing the pale orc Beorn instantly moved into a defensive position pushing his female behind him. When Azog demanded Beorn give him y/n Beorn snarled showing his sharp canines, "You will not touch her!" he roared. Raising his mace Azog the two males stared each other down. Standing Beorn kept his eyes on Azog but felt y/n still sitting at his feet. "Go to the house." he told her but didn't feel her move. "Now!" he growled and felt her tremble before standing and running towards his home. Beorn watched as Azog's eyes followed his love. Everything he had done to his mate came back to him as he shifted into his bear form and went to attack. It was then that Azog chose to dodge out of his way and order his warg to run down after y/n. Beorn roared in fury, that was his plan all along, he didn't want him he wanted her. Charging after the orc he swipped at the wargs leg barely missing it. 

Hearing the commotion the dwarvs came out of Beorn's home ready for battle. With the dwarves in front of him and the bear at his back Azog gave a snarl and grabbed the dagger from his side. Lifting it in the air he threw it before turning the warg and making his way for the forest. Beorn watched as the warg took of in the other direction and gave a huff of annoyance. When he looked back in front of him he saw as a dagger hit y/n, imbadding itself into her back. Letting out a small cry she fell to her knees before falling forward on the ground. "NOOOOO!" Beorn roared his voice turning human as he shifted to fall by her side. "No, no no my love." he cried as he slowly lifted her. She was still alive but she was in agony. Pulling out the blade he saw as her white tunic began to turn red with her blood. Rolling her over he saw as her eyes were shut tight and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." he said in a shaky voice. Hearing heavy thumping he looked to see the dwarves running over to them. When Gandalf reached them the wizard looked down at the blade and bent down to lift it into his hands. Beorn felt fear when the wizard looked at the blade with worry. "Beorn you need to get her inside quickly, we must hurry." he said in a soft voice. "What..." he went to ask only for the man to look at him with fear. "The blade has been coated in morgor poison... if it is not taken care of soon she will die." he said making Beorn's face grow pale. 

A loud scream filled the large house. Beorn gritted his teeth as he, thorin and Dwalin held y/n down on the table. Gandalf and Oin were busy trying to pull out the small tip of the blade that had been left inside her back. She thrashed and kicked in their hold giving another scream. Bending down Beorn saw her sharp teeth and get her claws beginning to dig into his arm. "Darling you have to hold still, I know it hurts but we have to get it out." He told her in a calming voice. "I can't get it she keeps moving." Oin yelled over her scream. Looking over her now bloody back and pale face Beorn balled up his fist and hit her over the back of her head making her body still and her screams stop.

Beorn continued to hold her and stroke her head as the two healers tended to her back. He hummed the same tune he always used to calm her into her ear as they stitched the wound. Once they were done he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her into his Chambers. Laying her on her stomach he tore off the remaining of her tunic and pulled her pants down her legs. The man had to hold on his lust at seeing his mates body again and quicky layed a thick fur over her. Kissing her cheek he stared at her, his love, his mate.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The dwarves had moved on by the following night and Beorn had been surprised when the dwarf king, Thorin Oakensheild asked for the skin changer to write him and let him know that y/n was alright. Beorn had gave a loud growl when one of the dwarves asked if y/n would be leaving with them. As if the bear would loose his mate again. No, she would never be allowed out of his sight again. Walking into the bedroom he saw her sitting on the bed. She had her eyes closed and he watched as she focused on breathing. The male watched his female for a moment before making his way over to her. She jumped at first but then relaxed when she saw it was him. Sitting behind her he placed his hand on her back and looked over the wound. Seeing the area red he grabbed the small jar of honey and mixed herbs. Taking out a glob he gently rubbed it over the wound. Finishing he put the jar back on the table before kissing her shoulder. With his lips still hovering over her skin he looked on her neck to see his claiming mark still there. He didn't know if maybe it was his animal instincts but it filled his chest with pride knowing he still held the claim over her. Wanting to test their relationship he leaned forward and licked lightly over the mark. When she didn't flinch or growl he purred and continued to lap at the mark. Moving his hand from her back to wrap around her belly he moved to pull her closer to him. Beorn missed the feel of her skin, her company. "I missed you so much. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." he said in a deep voice that most would run from but relaxed the female. "I missed you too Beorn... I'm so sorry.." she said in a soft voice feeling a tear make it's way down her cheek. "No, the fault is mine. I failed you..." he went to say and she could hear the guilt in his voice. Y/n knew how much their slavery and past weighted on her husband's shoulders. Beorn was the son of the king, he was meant to succeed his fathers control of the clan and protect his people. When the orcs had came his father had died fighting them. Y/n had been one of the last to be taken, after Beorn had hid her away in their home that had been carved into the mountain. Adding to all of this he was a male, his purpose was to take care of his female. Knowing she had been raped, been taken by another burned into his soul. 

 "Enough of that Beorn. You can not hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. I love you, you did not fail me, you saved me. No more blaming yourself, alright." She told him nuzzling the side of her face into his chest. The male gave a small chuckle at he kissed the top of her head, "being around those dwarves has made you feisty." He told her. Blushing she looked down but felt as his finger lifted her chin. Meeting his eyes he placed his lips over hers. Both skin changers sighed into the kiss. It didn't take long for Beorn to roll his tongue into her mouth. Growling in his throat the male moved to lift her up with one arm and lay her on her back. Hovering over her Beorn kissed down her jaw to her neck. Licking at the skin Beorn gave a small bite to the thin skin when he heard her heart rate pick up he smirked. Y/n could feel Beorn's hard member pushing into her thigh and gave a gasp stopping the male's actions. "I'm sorry my heart..." he said in a strained voice. When he went to pull away y/n wrapped her hand around his neck. Looking into her eyes Beorn saw fear but there was also something else. "Stay...please." she said in a whisper. Beorn looked at her for some time, he knew what Azog had done would always haunt her but maybe together they could find a way to overcome her fear. Leaning back down he captured her lips. Continuing where he left off Beorn moved to cup her breast in his palm, giving the soft skin a gentle squeeze. Licking down he sucked her other nipple into his mouth making her let out a soft moan. Smiling around the teat he rubbed his hands down to her hips, exploring the body he had been kept from for so long. Once he had created love marks on her chest he moved to nibble at her hips. When he heard her giggle he grinned, she had always been ticklish there. Licking the area he moved between her legs to look at her sex. Meeting her eyes for a moment before running his knuckles over her lips. When her hips flinched unwillingly he moved to run his finger up, pushing into her slowly. 

Beorn continued to thrust his finger in her for a moment. When she had relaxed some he slowly moved forward to lick at her sex making her cry out. The bear gave a loud groan when he tasted her sweetness again. Y/n clenched at the sheets as her mate continued. Moaning she was unable to stop her hips from bucking and felt as he chuckled. Laying his arm over her he held her still as he worked her towards her climax. Soon she was crying out his name and arching her back off the bed. Feeling him crawl back up her body she felt him kiss at her neck, his beard still wet from her sex. Lining up with her a ran his nose up her cheek. "I love you." he mumbled into her skin as he pushed forward, sheathing his cock in her. "AHH!" he moaned at the feeling of being inside her again. Y/n could feel the slight shaking of his body as he stilled his movements, waiting for her to adjust to his large girth. When he finally did pull back he pushed back in slowly, his body tense with need. It was then that she realized how much he needed this. For too long her bear had been without the comforts of a woman. Kissing her temple he groaned at the animal begging to be released. "Beorn... it's okay...you can let go..." she told him gently but he only shook his head. "I will not hurt yo..." he started but then let out a yell when she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. It was then that he could no longer hold back the beast. Grabbing both of her wrist he held them beside her head. His thrusts became harder and faster and his growls vibrated in her chest. When he hit her sweet spot she opened her mouth from around his skin and let out a moan. Taking the chance he nudged her neck up with his nose and began to lick and suck at her skin. Feeling his climax coming he began to grunt and groan. When she cried out in ecstasy Beorn followed her, spilling his seed deep into her womb. 

Rolling his hips slowly he gently pulled out of her and moved to lay beside her. Catching his breath he looked to see his female smiling at him with tired eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worried that he may have been to rough with her. Shaking her head he sighed. Rolling to his side he stared down at her. Taking her hand in his he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "You are my everything y/n. I swear by all the gods that I will never let anything else harm you again. I am so sorry I made you feel unloved, unwanted. Please tell me something I can do, something I can give you to make it up to you." he said making her shake her head. "Your love is enough Beorn... it always has been." she assured him. Knotting his brows he caressed her cheek, moving to pet her hair. "Isn't there anything you want darling?" he asked. Biting her lip she looked down at his chest, moving her hand to play with his chest hair. Seeing this Beorn knew there was something, but see was to modest to tell him. Lifting her chin he met her eyes and gave her a small smile, "Tell me." Taking a deep breath she looked into his honey colored eyes, "A baby." she whispered making Beorn suck in air and raise his brows. Soon a warm smile formed over his face and he kissed her lips. "Then we better get started." he said in a deep voice, Pulling her back under him. Hearing her giggle Beorn knew in his heart that all their past pain and heartbreak would pass and they would be okay. Together.


End file.
